


Hawk Feathers

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry, poetic storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: This is for Sasukeweek 2018, an AU in which Sasuke finally achieved his goal in life and can enjoy the ambiance of solitude.





	Hawk Feathers

It felt so strange, being alone. Being- liberated.

There were no shackles of the past to hold him now.

There were no weights of his former friends to strain him any longer.

No Konohagakure.

No Orochimaru.

No Uchiha clan.

Nothing…

Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha- was finally all alone.

So what happens now?

What does this infamous avenger do now?

What does any warrior do when his blade is washed cleaned of blood?

His answer is actually a lot more simpler than it’s believed.

After the war, he left.

No final battles with a blonde hair dobe to linger in his body.

No last minute words of love with a pink-haired teammate.

No countless journeys with the team he’s contracted through misery of a Sannin.

No. He left.

He said his goodbyes and let the dirt road guide him to a new world.

The open world, far as the eyes would allow him to see.

Konohagakure was just another name on a map now.

The Land of Fire now faced his back.

And for the first time: it felt right.

He met many different walks of life, both human and animal.

Hawks were his personal favorite though.

He traveled for years until he found a place to reside in all on his own.

Far up north… Yumegakure.

There he was able to tend to his battered life in peace.

How ironic, a village named with dreams was where he would stay now.

Life’s got a sense of humor it seems.

They did not poke and invade him with questions upon his arrival.

They gave him some land and a house. That’s all he needed.

Nowadays, the children know him by a very special name.

“ _Mr. Hawk Feathers._ ”

Because every time they’d stop by his home, they were greeted by a wide range of Hawks and a small black cat who loved their company.


End file.
